Data security is vital to many individuals and business. This is particularly true in situations where the data is transmitted or stored in a digital form. Various methods have been devised that protect access to digital data. One such method involves protecting data using a password. Unfortunately, users typically select simple passwords that are easy to remember, thus making them relatively simple to discover using such methods as dictionary attacks.
Another common method for protecting data is to encrypt the data using an encryption key. Encryption keys can be quite complex, thus making them difficult to determine. However, complex encryption keys are very difficult, if not impossible, to remember. As such, complex encryption keys are typically stored on the user's computer for later use in accessing the protected data. Unfortunately, stored encryption keys are vulnerable to discovery by hackers. Additionally, in the case where either an encryption key or a password is sent electronically, the password or encryption may be intercepted in transit.